


Welcome Home

by Haught_Damn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Oneshot, Wynonna/Nicole Brotp, it's depressing but ends fluffy I promise, nicole is a sap and misses her girlfriend, wayhaught af, wynonna loves booze and her sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haught_Damn/pseuds/Haught_Damn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after Season 1. The Black Badge Division has given Purgatory's finest new responsibilities that end up taking them out of the Ghost River Triangle. While battling some the the nastiest nightmares that humanity has ever seen, the gang is forced to leave one of their team members behind to hold down the fort and keep the remaining Revenants in check. What happens when Wynonna and Nicole return after an especially long and difficult mission? WayHaught AF feat. Nicole and Wynonna BroTP. Characters obvs aren't mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started with my musings about how they would continue the show if/when Wynonna gets through the 77 Revenants in Purgatory. I figured she would eventually be in a role more like her job in the comics, traveling around with her Black Badge team and handling other supernatural beings, along with demons, like the snarky badass she is. Along the way it morphed into WayHaught sweetness because I am a sucker for those two dorks, but I'm not complaining.
> 
> I have been a fanfic reader for multiple fandoms over the years, but this is my first time actually writing one, so be gentle in the comments if you feel so inclined to leave one. I would love constructive feedback!

The drive back to the Homestead was a quiet one; the two occupants of the old blue pickup truck too physically and mentally exhausted from traveling and the previous three months of chasing supernatural criminals clear across the country. Three months. They had been away for _three_ months. Wynonna ran her fingers through her hair as her other hand gripped the steering wheel, willing herself to stay awake for 5 more miles as the headlights sliced through the darkness to illuminate the road in front of them. The radio had been silent for the majority of the drive, and as she shifted slightly, reaching for the knobs on the dashboard in the hope that music might help her focus, her eyes caught a glimpse of the passenger seat and the person occupying it. Nicole was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin, staring blankly out the window. It didn’t take an expert to tell that the girl was completely drained. Both the baggy sweater she was wearing as well as her normally vibrant red hair seemed to hang limply off her body, and the purpling bruise on her neck stood out stark against her pale skin.

Wynonna winced at the thought of how Nicole had gotten that injury, along with the others that were hidden underneath her clothes. Everyone had taken a beating this time. She instinctively reached up to investigate the bandage covering three long scratch marks on her bicep; they were healing, but they were definitely going to scar. With the number of Revenants in Purgatory dwindling, there had been less and less for the Black Badge Division back on the home front. Eventually, the higher ups had decided that the skill and talent their motley crew brought to the table couldn’t be allowed to go to waste, so when Dolls had strolled into the police station with a fresh stack of highly classified files about unexplainable activity outside of Purgatory, everyone knew that things were about to change. Each new mission brought new monsters and horrors that Wynonna had thought to be impossible, and this time was no exception. Their new agenda took them farther and farther from home for longer and longer periods of time, no matter how quickly each mission was supposed to be resolved. Hell, they were only supposed to be on this one for two weeks.

As Wynonna continued to study Nicole out of the corner of her eye, she knew that the current state the young officer was in wasn’t just motivated by being away from home for too long or even the events of the last few months, it was largely from being separated from a very specific person.

“She’s going to be so happy to see you.”

It took Nicole a few seconds to register that Wynonna had broken the silence between them. Clearing her throat, she unfolded herself into a normal sitting position, turning to look at the older Earp.

“She doesn’t even know we’re coming Wy. It’s the middle of the night; she’s probably asleep.”

Wynonna felt slightly guilty about not letting Waverly know they were coming home, but after time and time again of either of them having to call her baby sister to let her know that the mission was taking longer than expected, after seeing Nicole’s face become streaked with tears as she reassured her crying girlfriend that she loved her and would be home soon in one piece, they had mutually decided that it wasn’t fair to any of them to create false hope. The biggest downside of their new role in Black Badge wasn’t the long work hours or the injuries they sustained, it was the realization that someone was going to have to stay behind to make sure that none of the remaining Revenants in Purgatory tried to burn the town down while they were away. As the official members of the Black Badge roster, Dolls, Wynonna, and Nicole had no choice in the matter about whether they could stay. That left it down to Doc and Waverly. The group had decided that Doc’s sharpshooting skills were an advantage that might be needed with their new assignments, and Waverly had the knowledge, the research, and the shotgun necessary to make sure that any demon thinking of starting trouble could be kept at bay long enough for Wynonna to get back with Peacemaker. The arrangement ran pretty efficiently for a while, but the extended time away from her family began to take its toll on the youngest Earp. Dolls had had to practically drag Wynonna from Waverly when they left this time, as Waverly had latched herself onto her sister when Nicole and Doc finished packing up the truck, burying her face in Wynonna’s shirt that was soon saturated with saltwater and mascara. Watching Waverly’s small form disappear in her rearview window as they followed the black SUV containing Dolls and Doc to their next target had broken her heart, and it hadn’t helped that Nicole had sat in the seat next to her almost as inconsolable as her sister. Even if Wynonna and the officer had absolutely nothing in common, which was the furthest thing from the truth, one thing that united them was their fierce protectiveness of Waverly and their inability to see her in pain.

They drifted back into silence for the rest of the way, and after what seemed like an eternity, Wynonna spotted the gleam of a silver mailbox with “EARP” emblazoned the side. As she turned into the Homestead, she sensed a change in Nicole. The younger girl sat up straighter, and there was something in her eyes that had eliminated most of the exhaustion from her features. The lights in the old house were all off, and as Wynonna put the truck in park and killed the engine, the only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of crickets in the distance. 

Nicole was out of the truck and on the ground before Wynonna had even fully stopped. Leaving their bags to be retrieved at a later time, Nicole got up the front porch steps and to the front door so quickly that Wynonna had to break into a run to catch up with her.

“Whoa there Haughtstuff, slow it down,” Wynonna said as she gently grabbed the other girl’s shoulder so she would tear her eyes away from the house and face her. “You said it yourself, she’s probably asleep, and we both know she hasn’t been getting the rest she needs. We should probably err on the side of caution, and silence, with this one.”

Nicole first looked at Wynonna like she had lost her damn mind, like the older girl didn’t understand what she was feeling now that she was mere yards away from Waverly. But she knew better, and her expression changed to one of understanding. She looked down at the ground, indicating her agreement with Wynonna’s statement with a slight nod. The eldest Earp reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out her keys to unlock the door. As she fiddled with the lock, she said quietly to Nicole,

“Now, you’re gonna get in there and head straight to the bathroom. Take a shower, get your PJs, and then go to bed as quietly as possible so you don’t wake her up. You’ll be the first thing she sees in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Wynonna pushed the now unlocked door open and the two women soundlessly stepped inside. Nicole brushed passed her, leaving a trail of her sweater, boots, jeans, and undershirt down the hallway as she tiredly undressed on her way to the shower. The sight of the young police officer frankly not giving a shit caused the corners of Wynonna’s mouth to twitch up; all the time that they had spent together over the years was causing the oldest Earp’s bad habits to rub off on her. Once Nicole had made it to her destination and shut the door, clad in only her underwear and bra, Wynonna crossed the remainder of the threshold and strode into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet and plopping down on the couch to take her own shoes off. She spent the next twenty minutes taking pulls of Jack Daniels straight from the bottle and listening to the hiss of warm water as Nicole showered. Eventually, the younger girl emerged, now wearing boy shorts and a soft cotton t-shirt, toweling her hair dry. She spotted Wynonna on the couch, gave her a curt nod goodnight, and started up the stairs towards bed. Bed and Waverly. 

Wynonna watched as Nicole reached the bedroom door and hesitated, almost as if she was nervous, before finally gently pushing it open and going inside. After a few minutes, Wynonna also ascended the stairs and arrived at the entrance to Waverly’s room, peering through the crack in the door to make sure that Nicole behaved herself and let Waverly sleep. The room wasn’t completely dark, as the small apparatus plugged into the wall that Waverly insisted most definitely _wasn’t_ a nightlight, even though it was shaped like a puppy, left its surroundings bathed in a soft glow. Nicole was standing next to the bed, watching the small lump that was Waverly sleep soundly on her side, facing the far wall. Wynonna could tell that seeing her girlfriend after such a long time was having an effect on the officer, as Nicole looked at her in such a way that it seemed like she almost didn’t believe she was real. Eventually, she snapped out of her trance, carefully drew the covers back, and slipped into bed, also lying on her side so that she was facing Waverly’s back. Content with how things had unfolded, Wynonna made to close the door completely, but at the last second caught a glimpse of movement. She froze and continued to observe as Nicole made her way closer to Waverly’s still form.

 _"Dammit Haught,”_ she thought to herself as Nicole expertly slid her left arm under Waverly’s neck and her right around the smaller girl’s waist, gently pulling her back into her embrace. _“You have no self control, dude. None.”_ Wynonna took a large swig from the bottle still in her hand, barely registering the alcohol burn its way down her throat as she wondered what in the hell Nicole was doing. The officer held Waverly close, and seemed content with the simple physical contact with the youngest Earp. That is, until she started pressing soft kisses to the back of Waverly’s neck. Wynonna was poised to walk in and tell Nicole to knock it off when she heard the redhead quietly whispering to her still sleeping sister.

“Wave…Wave baby, wake up.” She continued to place feather-light kisses on the back of Waverly’s neck, willing her to gain some type of consciousness. Eventually, the smaller girl began to stir, and Nicole stopped moving. Waverly brought her hand to her face to rub at her eyes and found herself bumping into the arm encircling her waist. 

“Waverly?” The lilt in Nicole’s voice when she stated her name made it sound more like a question, and Waverly tensed up. She could pick that voice out of a thousand, a hundred thousand, a million people. She had to be dreaming, because it simply could not be a possibility that Nicole was here, holding her in their bed. She was with Doc, Dolls, and Wynonna; at some unknown location that only God knew where and when she was coming back. Regardless, she decided to entertain herself, and slowly turned to face the officer.

When Nicole saw Waverly’s face, she was bombarded with different emotions. Elation, desperation, and simply pure unadulterated _love_ washed over Nicole in waves as her girlfriend struggled to figure out what exactly was going on. Realization began to dawn on Waverly’s face as she noticed that the Nicole in front of her was not the same Nicole she saw in her dreams. Certain things were different; her hair was longer, face more drawn, and her eyes, while still warm chocolate brown, now had a slight edge to them, an edge that suggested that this Nicole had seen things that no person should ever have to see. These differences confirmed to Waverly that the person in front of her was in fact real. That, and the fact that Nicole was looking at her like she was seeing a ghost too.

“Nicole?” Tears pricked at Waverly’s eyes as she managed to choke out the officer’s name, any remnants of sleep abandoning her.

“Hi, love.” Nicole’s gaze was also watery as she brought the hand that had previously been drawing circles on Waverly’s hip up to cradle her face, a slight smile gracing her features.

“You…you’re…I don’t…how…? Waverly stammered as she covered Nicole’s hand with her own while one of the many tears threatening to fall from her eyes traced a wet line down her face.

“It’s okay. I’m real. I’m here.” Nicole wiped away the offending liquid from Waverly’s cheek with the pad of her thumb and pulled her close, their faces mere inches from each other. 

“I’m home, baby. I’m home.”

As more tears made their way down her face, Waverly managed a small smile before she reached out to Nicole’s waist, clutching at the fabric of her t-shirt as she leaned in to place a desperate and incredibly meaningful kiss on the officer’s lips. The pair was so caught up in each other that they didn’t notice the bedroom door slowly shutting itself. Wynonna silently turned the doorknob and padded back down the stairs, grinning like a fool. Maybe she had been wrong. Waverly didn’t seem to need sleep right now; she needed Nicole, and Wynonna needed to finish this damn whiskey.

The couple broke apart when Waverly pulled back, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s slender frame and laying her head on the redhead’s chest, grounding herself to reality in the process. Nicole pushed the pain moving through her out of her mind, thankful that the room wasn’t quite light enough for Waverly to easily notice the bruises on her body. Explanations could come later; there were more important matters at hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?” Waverly whispered into the air, having dried her eyes and regained her composure.

“Me and Wynonna were tired of disappointin’ you. You were always so sad when our assignments were extended.” Nicole said, stroking Waverly’s back with one hand while holding her close with the other. At the mention of her sister, Waverly sat up like a shot.

“Wynonna’s here too? But it’s so _quiet_. Where are Doc and Dolls?” Nicole propped herself up on her elbows in order to address Waverly properly.

“They both went to stay in town at Dolls’ place cause Doc didn’t feel like sleepin’ in the barn. They figured that they’d get some rest then come over later tomorrow, and given that I saw Wynonna cradlin’ a handle of Jack before I came up here, I’d bet that she’s probably passed out on the couch by now,” she said with a chuckle. Nicole sheepishly looked up at Waverly as she pushed herself up further to put her back against the headboard. “She told me that it was probably best to just let you sleep, since we know you have trouble when we’re gone, but once I actually saw you, I couldn’t help myself.” Nicole took Waverly’s hands in her own. “I needed to let you know that I was here. I needed to see your eyes, hear your voice…I…I just needed you.”

And there it was. Waverly’s mega-watt smile that stretched from ear to ear and conveyed nothing but happiness, relief, and love. It made Nicole’s heart melt at the sight. Oh, how she had missed that smile. The tiny brunette shifted until she was in front of Nicole, guiding the both of them back down onto the mattress to the point that she was lying on top of the officer, who instinctively wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist. Nicole leaned up slightly and kissed Waverly’s nose, resting their foreheads together. She was completely content. Their mission was over, no one got seriously injured, cursed, or possessed, and she currently had the woman she loved back in her arms. 

“I missed you so much,” Waverly whispered as she brought her hand to the side of Nicole’s head, bringing her mouth towards hers and meeting in another kiss, except this one was more passionate. Nicole kissed Waverly like her life depended on it, like she would never get to kiss her again, her hands re-familiarizing themselves in the most innocent way possible with the body that she knew like the back of her hand. The brunette was so caught up in the feeling of Nicole touching her all over that she didn’t notice the officer switched their positions until her back hit the bed. She tangled her hands in fiery red hair as Nicole placed quick, chaste kisses along her jaw and down her neck before being lured back to Waverly’s lips. She kissed her deeply; deep enough to not notice when Waverly’s hands left her head and crept up her shirt, hitting the largest of many bruises that marred her skin. Nicole reacted instantly, hissing in pain and pulling away from the youngest Earp. 

“Nicole? What happened? Are you okay?” The look on Waverly’s face alternated between confusion and concern. After a few seconds, realization dawned on her. “You’re hurt…”

“It’s nothing Waves, really, I’m fine.” Nicole insisted, protesting as Waverly made to take her shirt off for closer inspection. “Waverly, please…” The look her girlfriend gave her was soft, yet made it very clear that this was not a discussion. Nicole sighed and lifted her arms over her head, allowing Waverly to expose her torso and black sports bra. She couldn’t make eye contact as the brunette looked over Nicole’s chest and abdomen, because she knew what she would see. Waverly drew in a sharp breath as she noted the three, no, five if you counted the two on her back, purple splotches of various sizes painting Nicole’s skin.

“Oh, Nic…” Waverly whispered, her hand covering her mouth and tears filling her eyes for the second time that night. Now that the charade was up, Nicole gingerly made her way to the smaller girl, settling behind her so that she was once again sitting up against the headboard, and gently pulled the Waverly back to lean against her, her chin resting on the brunette’s shoulder as she pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

“Sweetheart, I’m okay, I swear it. Just a couple of bumps, that’s all.” Her words didn’t seem to comfort Waverly that much, as she continued to shake, small sobs wracking her body.

“But what if it hadn’t been just a couple of bumps? What if it had been worse? What if…” Waverly loosened Nicole’s grip on her waist so she could turn around and face the redhead. “What if next time…” her face crumpled before she could get the words out. “What if you never come home?” Waverly flung her arms around Nicole and buried her face in the crook of her neck while the officer rubbed soothing circles into her back. 

_“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”_

Nicole’s stomach dropped when she heard those words. She gently took Waverly by the waist and pushed back, making the smaller girl look at her. She took Waverly’s face in both of her hands and gazed into her eyes. They were still releasing tears that tracked down her cheeks. Seeing her girlfriend like this tore her apart, especially since it was her fault. Nicole looked at her for a few more seconds before she began to speak.

“Waverly Earp, you need to understand one very important thing. No matter what happens, no matter where I am, no matter how long it takes, I will always, _always_ , make my way back to you.”

Waverly was still crying, but she nodded when Nicole finished. Satisfied, the officer pulled her back into a tight embrace, pressing her lips to the brunette’s temple. After a couple of minutes, Waverly stopped shaking and wiped her eyes, looking up at Nicole with all seriousness.

“I swear Nicole, if you go off on some covert Black Badge mission and get yourself seriously hurt I will find you and kill you myself.”

Nicole’s face broke out into a smile, flashing her dimples. “I’ll remember that next time I’m semi-intentionally getting the crap beat out of me in order to give Wynonna a distraction to put down the next monster we go after,” she said with a small laugh.

“Wait, Wynonna’s the reason you look like a human punching bag?” Waverly questioned, her voice rising. “I’ll kill her too!” Waverly made to get up off the bed to go give her sister a piece of her mind, but Nicole caught her wrist just in time to pull her back down to her.

“Now Miss Earp, as much as I would love to see you verbally end Wynonna all for the sake of my wellbeing, I really don’t think it’s fair for you to confront her while she’s down. I’m exhausted, you’re exhausted, _she’s_ exhausted, not to mention heavily intoxicated. Don’t you think this can wait until tomorrow? Plus, Doc and Dolls will be here, so you’ll have an audience.” Waverly looked at Nicole, who playfully raised an eyebrow at her. She huffed, accepting defeat.

“I guess you’re right, we could all use some sleep, and it would be an absolute massacre if I didn’t give her time to recover. At least with some rest and a clear head she might stand a chance.” Waverly smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek. 

“That’s my girl; always so generous.” Nicole took her hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing them up so she could kiss Waverly’s knuckles. Now that she had her in front of her, she couldn’t seem to get enough of the youngest Earp. The girl in question stifled a yawn with her free hand, and Nicole could see the fatigue starting to creep over her features; the redhead took this as a cue for bedtime. She gently scooted under the sheets and blankets while Waverly did the same, and soon enough they were in the same position as before, with Nicole’s left arm under Waverly’s neck and her right, with their hands still together, draped over the brunette’s waist as she faced away from her.

Nicole pulled Waverly close, nuzzling her neck and pressing one last kiss to her shoulder blade. She let out a sigh as she finally fully relaxed, a sigh that she felt like she had been holding for the last three months.

“I love you, Waverly Earp.”

Nicole could feel Waverly squeeze her hand as she answered her, sleep creeping into her voice and her small frame as she too relaxed, leaning back into Nicole’s embrace, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

“I love you too.” Waverly’s breathing deepened as she began to lose consciousness. She managed to get out a few more words before sleep completely overtook her.

“Welcome home, Nic.” 

Nicole remained awake for a while as Waverly slept, watching the rise and fall of her side. She thought about all that had happened in the past few years, and how it had all begun with her accepting the deputy position in Purgatory and helping a cute bartender that took her breath away out of a beer-soaked tank top. Even with all of the crazy things that had occurred before and after she found out what was really going on in this little town, she had formed a family, a dysfunctional one no doubt, but a family nonetheless. Nicole smiled when she thought about how a pint-sized firecracker wielding a shotgun and her snarky sister had worked their way into her heart. This was home. Waverly, and everything that came with her, was home. As her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off into sleep, Nicole knew that she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
